My Idea Of The Norm Too
by NOOOOOOOO
Summary: Every day seems like a spiral of repeated days. Nothing new. Nothing different. But, a teenaged boy with a camera's here to cause some trouble. Repitition, Repitition... Lets shake the foudation of their norm abit, shall we?


**Scrubs**

**My Idea Of The Norm Too**

Hm. So, I kinda got sad writing my other story, so I'm gonna try a brand new one. This kind of means no Max, guys. I know the fans of her shall miss her. But like, it's kind of a Bizzaro Max 'cause this story's about if Max was a guy! For those of you who don't know who Max is, do not fret! You don't have to! This story's sort of an AU to an AU which I'm not sure if that makes since.... The first chapter's short. Geeet oooovvveeerrr iiiiiitttt. HA!

Set after season seven, befor season eight (the new episodes.) Oh yeah, Max fans. It _is_ starting _exactly_ like the last story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Scrubs, I'm not making any money off of this, and I hope no one sues me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Work for yourself.

Play what you know.

Be confident.

Speak Loudly.

Mind your P's and Q's.

Walk the dog.

Have courage.

_-Brendan Fraser_

_--------------_------------------_-------------------_-----------------------------_---------------_------------------

"No, no, no, Newbie!"

JD rolled his eyes. Rant, Girl's name. More ranting. Another girl's name... Always the same...

_Rant:_

"How is it that you can be _so-ho_ incompetent that you can't even put in an IV correctly? I mean, seriously, Georgina. You're an attending. What's your deal?"

_Girl's name. _

"Where were you, exactly, the day they were passing out common sense? Did someone hit you with the door as you tried to enter the building? Or maybe you just danced on by in your ballet tou-tou. Whatever the case is, you just didn't stop and jumped into the stupid girl pool, huh?"

_Wait, that rant sounded familiar..._

"Dr. Cox, are you getting rusty?" JD asked, narrowing his eyes.

Perry opened his mouth to speak.

"Haha! I caught you in your rant act!" JD yelled, cutting him off. He pointed a finger at him, cackling a laugh.

Dr. Cox raised his eyebrows a him. "Newbie, newbie, newbie..." He said. "You're so _right _that it's making you... _wrong."_

JD looked at him, shocked. "What...?" he asked.

"Missy, after six, seven years of ranting on and on at you about your girlish and incompetent behaviors, I'm _going _to run low sometimes. And, at those times, I'll have to recycle a few old ones. Now, think about that Casandra, while I put in this IV correctly."

Yeah... The same as any other day... Repetition, repetition.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...and then he said he was recycling old insults and called me Casandra." JD rolled his eyes, sipping his coffee.

Turk leaned against the Coffee Bucks table and frowned. "Why do you let him treat you like that, anyways?"

JD looked at the ceiling, smiling dreamily. "'Cause he's sooo dynamite..."

Turk narrowed his eyes. "Dude."

Suddenly, someone practically materialized in the chair next to the two. Well, slammed down, banging her fists against it anyways...

JD screamed, falling out of his chair. Turk jumped buck, stumbling a bit.

"Shut up," Jordan said.

"But... we haven't even spoken yet..." JD said, picking himself up from the floor. He looked at Jordan, then to a teenaged boy standing next to her. "Who's that?"

"Hey, DJ! I have a great idea for you! Shut up!"

The boy grinned goofily and rolled his eyes.

Realization suddenly washed over JD's face. That boy look _awful familiar. _"Oh my goodness."

"Yeeeeeah," Jordan said, looking at JD. She turned, quickly to Turk. "You. Where's Perry?"

"Um, I don't know..." Turk mumbled, staring hard at the familiar boy, mouth agape. "Is he..."

"Shut up," Jordan said, standing up. "C'mon, Quinn."

Jordan walked off. She didn't wait for the boy to fallow. She just simply walked away.

The boy grinned again, lifting a big, fancy digital camera that hung around his neck. "Say cheese..." And he ran off.

Repetition, repetition. Lets mix things up abit...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perry walked into one of his patient's rooms. He was an older man with an odd, grey, bowl cut.

Perry smiled at him. "Well, Mr. Brown, you're infection cleared right up. You'll be able to get out of here tomorrow."

Mr. Brown smiled, half-heartedly. "Well that's good... But I was starting to like this place."

Perry stared at him hard. "You were starting to like... a hospital? Well if that ain't the weirdest thing I've heard all day. I'm going to send a nurse for ya, mkay?"

Mr. Brown nodded.

Perry turned casually and strolled out the door. Upon exiting, he ran right into the winged beast herself; Jordan Sullivan. "Well if it isn't Loch Ness in the flesh."

Jordan rolled her eyes in responce. "Listen, shut your yap, I've got something to tell you."

At that moment, Perry took notice to the established face of a never forgotten memory.

Jordan crossed her arms. "Look! My brother was a whore!"

_Well, this oughta shake these repetitive days up abit..._


End file.
